In recent display instruments, reducing the weight and thickness thereof is regarded as important. To this end, a bezel-less display instrument having no bezel on the edge thereof has been produced. Here, a circuit line located at the edge of a substrate may be undesirably viewed from the front of the instrument, and thus a bezel pattern in a thin-film form is printed on the substrate. In order to form the bezel pattern, a photolithography process or a screen printing process may be performed. In the case of a photolithography process, the cost for forming a pattern is high and the processing is complicated. In the case of a screen printing process, it is easy to form a pattern having a film thickness of 10 μm or more due to the high viscosity of the ink composition, undesirably generating a height difference and making it difficult to form a complex and fine pattern. The use of another method is required.
Particularly, in order to realize additional slimness of instruments, a display panel and a bezel may be formed on a substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, a display pixel circuit is located on the bottom (inner surface) of the substrate and a bezel is printed on the top (outer surface) thereof. When the printed bezel is cured, the material may shrink and thus stress may remain in the bezel, thus weakening adhesion to the glass substrate. Hence, an additional film is attached to the upper surface of a bezel to protect the bezel or to perform other functions. In this case, when the adhesion between the bezel and the film is much greater than the adhesion between the bezel and the substrate, as shown in FIG. 2, stripping may be caused between the bezel and the substrate. In order to prevent such stripping, an adhesion enhancer such as a silane coupling agent may be added, but high-temperature firing is required, and thus the display is liable to be damaged. Hence, there is a need for methods of increasing adhesion between the thin-film bezel and the substrate at room temperature.